


Born to Run

by ShizuOhSnapHoe



Category: Push (2009)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, On the Run, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protectiveness, Reader Has Powers, Reader-Insert, Slow-ish burn, Songfic, Telekinesis, Travel, Warnings May Change, division, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizuOhSnapHoe/pseuds/ShizuOhSnapHoe
Summary: Reader is a Pusher who was captured by Division, barley escaping with the help of Cassie's mother, reader must travel to Hong Kong in hopes of finding Nick and Cassie, to help end the war against Division.





	1. What New York Used to Be

**Author's Note:**

> Will turn into a Nick Gant x Reader  
> Rated M for possible future violence.  
> Each chapter is named after a song, I will put the title as well as the artist and why I chose that song in the end notes

You made a break for it.

Running into the back allies might not have been your smartest move, but you didn’t exactly have too many options at your disposal. You stopped to take a few breaths, pressing your back up against the cool brick wall. Everything hurt and you were tired of running away, but this was your life and you were painfully aware of that fact.

The Division quarters you were staying… staying is too nice of a term. Imprisoned was more appropriate; was in New York City. From the outside, it looked like any other tall office building, but you knew the truth. Had it not been for the help of an extremely gifted watcher, Sarah Frank, you wouldn’t have made it out of that hell hole.

You heard two sets footsteps run past you, quickly disappearing into the distance. This was your chance, you composed yourself and calmly walked out into the busy streets of New York City. You griped a note pad sized piece of paper in your hand, reminding yourself not to read it until you had gotten out of the state. You walked closer towards the street feeling that the coast was clear. Holding one hand into the air you successfully hailed a cab. 

“Hello little lady, where can I take you?” He was looking back at you through his rear-view mirror.

“I need you to take me to the Cleveland Hopkins International Airport, in Ohio. My sister is expecting me and I cannot be late. Once we reach Pennsylvania I will need you to take me to a bank, besides gas stations for refueling and food this can be our only other stop. If anyone calls to ask about where you are, tell them you are on a long-distance job and the money is too good to pass up.” You stared intensely into his eyes through his rear-view mirror, your pupils dilating to take up almost the entirety of your eye.

“Sure thing, mama.” He said with a smile, you felt bad for taking him so far from New York but you couldn’t risk staying so close to Division. Ohio was quiet enough, once you got there you could figure out your next steps, whatever those might be…

You watched as skyscrapers passed and rain began to fall on the windows. Leaning back with a sigh you tried not to remember all that had happened with in the past few months. Keeping your thoughts on nothing but the smell of rain permeating the yellow cab and the hope that things would soon be okay.

Hours had passed before you asked the driver to stop at the first bank in Pennsylvania. You took out a total of $10,000 dollars from 5 different accounts at five different banks. You already had division on your tail there was no reason to have the IRS looking into you as well.

More hours passed before you got to Cleveland. You thanked the driver paying him more money then you probably should have deemed necessary, however he was a nice man who had to make another long trek back to New York and he deserved the extra cash. 

After walking into the airport, you pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from the pocket of your cardigan.

Hong Kong  
Find a fortune teller Emily Hu  
She will help you find Nick and Cassie  
Be safe,  
Sarah

You sighed, folding the note back up before walking up to get your ticket. “One way to Hong Kong, as soon as possible.” You put on your best fake smile for the people around you.  
“You’re in luck I have a plane leaving in 1 hour, its Tuesday so we aren’t very busy you should make it over there in time, the terminal isn’t far. Do you have any baggage?” She looked over the counter curiously.

“No, I’m moving for a new job so I’ve already had my things shipped over. I just have this as a carry-on.” You knew she wouldn’t be able to see through your story but the idea of being questioned still scared you. You paid for the ticket and walked quickly over to the terminal, boarding your flight. You had no clue what was waiting for you in Hong Kong. No idea who Emily, Nick, or Cassie were, or how they were going to help you with Division. 

You sat down in a seat by the window. Looking out as the plane began to take to the skies. The exhaustion had finally hit you and you couldn’t help but yawn, you had a long flight ahead of you and no idea what to expect after you landed. You slowly closed your eyes sinking deeper into your seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What New York Used to Be by Kills  
> I chose this song because not only was it used in the movie, but I found it appropriate since the reader is running through New York for part of this chapter and I think it’s a good fast passed song for a runaway/chase scene
> 
> Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!
> 
> Chapter 2 will be up soon!


	2. To All of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader lands in Hong Kong.

The events from the past months haunted your dreams. You couldn’t remember much, you were drugged to keep you from fighting back and blindfolded to keep you from using your powers on the guards. Division called you a Pusher, having the ability to implant memories, thoughts, and emotions into the minds of other people in order to manipulate them. While you were not by any means the most powerful Pusher Division had seen, for some reason, unknown to you, they wanted you at their disposal.

You remember the room you stayed in; it wasn’t a cell more of a small bedroom complete with a bed, dresser with a mirror, and a desk. You remember Sarah, an amazingly powerful watcher. The two of you had a couple of conversations, before they began to drug her so much so that she could barely hold a spoon in her had. She had talked about her daughter, Cassie, about life before Division. A few days before she had gotten too bad, she gave you a note telling you not to open it until August 26th. At the time, you didn’t realize that this would be the day that you would escape from Division.

Now you were on a plane headed to Hong Kong, hoping to find Emily Hu and praying she would lead you to Cassie and someone named Nick. A lot of faith was put on the word of a women you had known only a few months and had only talked to a handful of times. Thinking about it I wasn’t like you had anywhere else to go, maybe Hong Kong would be a nice place to stay until you figured out what to do.

You found yourself abruptly awaken by the overhead PA. You could pick up most of what was said, you knew a little Cantonese, just enough to help you get around. After that the PA blared again, this time in English, “good morning everyone, we will be landing in Hong Kong shortly, please be prepared to land in approximately an hour. Our flight attendants will be around to help you if you need assistance.” You adjusted your position, while you were by no means comfortable it was the best sleep you had gotten in a while. 

…

Stepping out of the cab that took you from the airport to Wan Chai, you took a deep breath before taking in the vast city. “Where the hell am I supposed to start looking for Emily…” you mumbled under your breath. You picked a direction and began to walk. You felt your stomach grumble, you couldn’t even remember the last time you ate. Your eyes wondered the vastness of the city before they settled on a small noodle stand. You quickly found an open seat, the chef looked towards you motioning for you to tell him what you wanted. “雲吞湯麵” you said with a smile. He nodded his head and began to make you a bowl of wonton soup, you figured ordering something as simple as that would be no problem. You inhaled deeply sinking into your chair, observing the bustling city, before you over heard two men talking next to you.

“I gave her the hair brush, all she did was touch it and she could tell that my wife was with another man on some boat… apparently she’s happier…” You could help but find what the man was saying to be interesting.

“I don’t know how much I believe in fortune tellers but my girlfriend has been spending some late nights at work… What’s the woman’s name?” Asked the other man with curiosity.

“I only know her last name, Hu. She works in the Hopewell Centre…” The man trailed off.

‘Bingo...’ You thought to yourself; maybe things were turning around for you after all. You quickly ate some of your soup, leaving some money on the table before rushing Towards the street to hail another taxi. Once successful you hoped in asking the man to take you to Hopewell.

Once the cab began to head deeper into the city you found yourself feeling anxious. Sure, this was a pretty good lead but what if it was all a coincidence, what if Emily didn’t know where Nick and Cassie were, or even who they were? What if they couldn’t help you? Your mind was racing and your chest began to feel heavy and tight, just as the cab came to a stop. You quickly thanked the man handing him some cash before exiting yet another taxi. You looked up as the towering Skyscraper in front of you, ‘Seems pretty fancy for a fortune teller,’ you thought.

When you reached the front sliding doors you took a moment to relax yourself before looking at the building roster, finding the name Hu on the 35th floor. You quickly hopped into an elevator, thankful that no one had the chance to squeeze in before the doors shut. You watched as the numbers on the elevator slowly climbed, the only thought on you mind was the hope that this elevator would lead you to Emily and, in turn, lead you to finding Nick and Cassie.

The elevator chimed and you watched as the doors slowly slid open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To All of You By Syd Matters  
> This song plays in the introduction scene of Life is Strange, a video game which i have recently started to replay. I listen to this song a lot when i am just walking around big crowds of people. It's extremely relaxing and I really think it fits the vibe of the chapter.
> 
> I'm sorry about the shortness of the chapter. I promise the next chapter will have more substance, I just wanted to get this one out before i got too busy this weekend. I'm going to try to update as frequently as possible but like i said i want the next chapter to be longer so it might take me a little longer to write. However I will try to make the chapter worth the wait!  
> Hope you guys enjoy!


	3. Can you help the few?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finds Nick and Cassie, and realizes Nick isn't just a stranger she was sent to find.

The elevator doors slid open and you were greeted by a white hallway. Upon walking out, you spotted a younger girl walking out of one of the offices, you paused for a moment. She had frizzy blonde hair with streaks of pink throughout, followed by a tall man with dirty blonde hair, you couldn’t see his face, but you felt a sense of familiarity that you couldn’t quite place.

“Nick, that’s her.” The short blonde said. You felt your heart jump. Maybe this was a mistake, a trick, you attempted to quickly turn around.

“Y/n…” Said a low familiar voice. You looked up only to find a face that you hated to admit you missed. Before you could react, you felt two strong arms grab a hold of you in a warm embrace. He backed off from the hug but continued the contact by gently gripping your shoulders, “You’re the one that escaped from Division?”

“And how would you know anything about that, Nick?” you brushed his arms off your shoulders. You two had not exactly left off on the greatest of terms, at least not from your perspective. Nick had thought Division was after him and thought he could lead them away in order to “protect you”, little did both of you know division was really after you.

“What do you mean? I left to try and keep you safe.” He thought about reaching for you but decided against the idea.

“They weren’t after you Nick! Not long after you left, I let my guard down and Division found me…” your eyes looked away from his. The mix of emotions was hitting you pretty hard, you loved Nick and when he left you didn’t know what to do with yourself. It only took a couple minor mistakes and Division found you within a week of Nick leaving. 

Before Nick had a chance to speak, the short blonde cut in. “This little reunion is nice and all but, can we get somewhere a bit safer than the middle of a hallway with a Division escapee?” Before you had a chance to refuse you were dragged along a few blocks away to a small hotel.

…

Once inside the small, “suite” as the desk clerk called it, you sat on the bed full sized bed, taking the opportunity to sit still for 5 seconds and calm down. “Don’t get too comfortable," The younger girl, who at this point you assumed was Cassie, just about glared at you. “Nick, how do you know this girl?”

'That was short lived,' you thought to yourself.

Nick ran his long fingers through his hair, as if trying to choose his words carefully. “We were together back in New York, I left thinking Division was after us and I could lead them away from (y/n).”

You sighed not trying to let your memories get the best of you. “Yeah, well a lot of good that did…” you wanted to sound strong but instead you voice came out hurt and sad. “Division found me with in the week, I was in there for three months.”

“How did you get out?” Cassie couldn’t hide the curiosity in her voice.

You gave her a weak smile, “Your mom.” You saw pain flash in the small blonde’s eyes. “When I first got in I was able to talk with her, she gave me a note and somehow helped me escape.” You pulled a second note Sarah had given you from you pocket, giving it to Cassie. “She wanted me to give this to you.”

Cassie eagerly grabbed the note but opening it with caution. Her eyes began to water before she got up walking quickly towards the door, “I’ll be back later...!”

You were about to get up before a hand rested on your shoulder, looking up to find Nick standing next to you. “Let her go, I don’t know what was in that note but with how long it’s been since she’s heard from her mom, she might need some time to process.” 

You nodded letting out a soft sigh, rubbing the bridge of your nose, you were exhausted. 

“(y/n),” Nick paused for a second as you looked up at him. His hands caressed your cheek gently rubbing over the dark circles that had formed around your (y/e/c) colored eyes. “What did they do to you?” 

You looked away gently pushing his hand away. “Please, Nick, I really don’t want to talk about that right now…”

“I understand,” He smiled trying to hide the hurt he was feeling seeing you in the state you were in, your body looked week and your eyes looked tired, all he could think about was how he wanted to take away any pain that you were feeling. “You should get some rest.” He placed a gentle kiss on your forehead that made your heart ache, a feeling that would stay with you the entire night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Rocket by Working for a Nuclear Free City  
> I chose this song because it appeared in the movie, but i also think the beat and some of the lyrics fit with what happens in the chapter; the most notable lyric being the title for this chapter.
> 
> Hello everyone!!  
> I must apologize for how long it took me to update this story! College life has been crazy. However, i promise that there will be new chapters to come soon towards the end of December, once I am on winter break!  
> Thank you so much for the support!! If you have any suggestions for songs or story plot let me know in the comments!!


End file.
